chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Kahlan Delving
Name: Kahlan. Surname: Delving. Title: Bloodspear / Crimsonshield. Race: Human. Gender: Female. Class: Warrior / Paladin (Warrior ingame so she can wear a spear & a shield). Age: 34. Appearence: She is tall - 182 cm, very strong though not that she looks masculine. Long red / brown hair with deep blue eyes. Faction: Scarlet Crusade. Occupation: Defender of the Scarlet Crusade.. Psychology: Very strict, not girlish, a leader. Easily upset and allmost evrytime she says something nice, it's ironic. Birthplace: Stratholme. Actual residence: Tyr's Hand. Companion(s): Buck, a brown horse with a dark red armor (Blood elf charger). Status: Alive. Relative(s): Ivory Delving (Mother) Dead Michael Delving (Father) unknown Lucas Delving (Brother) dead Jack Delving (Grandfather) Dead Michelle Delving (Grandmother) Dead Background: Chapter 1; The Childhood Kahlan was born to Michael and Ivory Delving in Stratholme, Lordaeron. was born in the home of her grandparents, Jack and Michelle Delving, in Stratholme. Although she was the second born child, she received surprisingly good treatment from her grandfather who had been rather cold to her elder brother Lucas. Because of her grandfather’s favor, Kahlan’s childhood was filled with treats and toys. When Michael realized how much his father-in-law doted on Kahlan, he attempted to use her to win back favor with the family’s patriarch; however, Jack soon grew tired of Michael's bumbling mannerisms and poor work ethic. Despite his love for Michael and Ivory, Jack was at a wits end with Michael and told him to return to the countryside if he didn’t want him to wring his neck. Life on the Northdale farm was much different than Kahlan's had experienced in Stratholme. She had considered herself something of a princess in Stratholme, but the bucolic ways of the Delving family soon changed that. She rose early in the morning and went to sleep late at night. While the other children of the countryside often gathered to play with one another, Kahlan’s arrogance soon transformed itself into insecurity, and she found herself enjoying only the company of her elder brother. She would often use what free-time she was granted to watch the soldiers of Lordaeron performing their drills in the fields, with him. Eventually Lucas enlisted in the local militia to the surprise of none save Kahlan's. After a tearful episode of how betrayed she felt in his leaving her for the military, Lucas offered to teach her how to properly ride a horse. This action, though seemingly placating at the time, would greatly shape Kahlan’s future. The shy and reclusive nature of the young woman was forgotten when she was allowed to guide a horse, be it in a canter, a trot, or a gallop. Although she was far too small to be considered viable as a soldier, Lucas often bragged to his friends of Kahlan’s aptitude with horse riding. She signed up to a local riding tournament and came in last, something that all of the family had foretold. Lucas was selected by Uther the Lightbringer to accompany his army on an expedition with Prince Arthas. Watching Lucas march proudly with his brothers-in-arms at the behest of their heroes was the last time Kahan ever smiled and the last time that Kahlan saw her elder brother. With Lucas gone, Kahlan found that her chores had increased all the more. Not only did she have to compensate for her brother, but she also acted as a maid for her mother. Kahlan found less time to enjoy anything and eventually fell into a dreadful routine of work that left her sore by the time the sun set, and famished by the time it rose. Chapter 2; The Plague News of sickness and fatigue in Stratholme reached Northdale almost as quickly as the stragglers who were fleeing from the city had. It was not uncommon for the destitute country folk to stagger into the city in times of famine, but never before had it been seen that the cultured people of the city would come to the country in search of food. Kahlan attempted to feed those that she could, but her father quickly admonished her and informed her he’d spent good money in having a bit of wheat from Stratholme delivered to the family. Kahlan sorrowfully watched as the hungry crawled past like hungry dogs, but did not offer to feed any more of them. Instead, she offered the wheat she was allotted to her mother. In this way, she unwittingly brought about their demise. The first of the Delving family to complain of sickness was her father, but because he was known to be a malingerer it was believed he was simply putting on a show. When Michelle also began to complain of similar symptoms, it became evident that things were not as they seemed. Jack was the first to expire, claiming that the Light was punishing him for his years of negligence. Kahlan had stole all the money that was prepared for his funeral. When Michelle also passed. She broke, she tried to find the strength to do what Lucas would have done, but could not - she left her parents corpse to rot in their garden. She could not have known that in the night, they would rise again. When she witnessed the gnarled monstrosity that had once been her family clambering free of their chambers, Kahlan’s mind practically shattered. She fled at once from her home to the her uncle and aunt’s home, where she found Mrs.Delving locking Harold within the outhouse. Mrs. Delving was as pallid and exasperated in appearance as her family had been prior to their perishing and complained of the same aches and pains. Kahlan turned about fled further still until she met with the remnants of the militia and townsfolk, who had not yet been overtaken by the Scourge. Together she and this band of survivors fled toward Stratholme where they were besieged time and time again by the Scourge. Eventually they were forced to erect defenses at the crossing between the Western and Eastern Lordaeron. From sunrise to sunset they were beleagured and battered, and many simply perished of sleep deprivation and fatigue. The bodies of the fallen were burned -- the sickly were quarantined. These nights were the ones that truly tested Kahlan’s sanity, and those which haunt her to this day. With little more than pitchforks, iron sidings for shields, and flimsy swords the survivors held out. Kahlan was given a sword and told to get help. As luck would have it, she was stopped by a Scarlet Crusade patrol, which followed her directions and left to relieve the besieged villagers. Despite their best efforts, though, Kahlan was told that her friends were all slain in the combat that followed. Kahlan was sectioned off for quite some time; something that she later was informed had actually been done for the sake of quarantine. Only after she showed no signs of changing was she allowed to leave the quarantine. Chapter 3; The Scarlet Crusade Although Kahlan may have survived many nightmares on her way to Stratholme, nothing could have prepared her for what she faced when she arrived in Tyr's Hand. There were physical changes that followed this stage in her life, including her hair being cut shorter and even more weight loss at the behest of a strict feeding regiment. Many of the bruises and scars gained through interrogation have healed, and only the lasting impression of her forlorn spirits tends to speak to the horrors she endured. Kahlan had an natural ability to survive through the thickest of fighting. She performed well in her drills and spoke with passion when the Scarlet Crusade was mentioned. These tendencies ingratiated her with High General Abbendis, who relied on Kahlan to compose a few of her speeches to be given to troops in times of stress. Kahlan asked to be allowed training to become a paladin, but was met with marked resistance from Commander Marjhan, her commanding officer. The constant resistance eventually collapsed, though, when Kahlan was permitted to join an expeditionary force to assist the the Monestary in alleviating itself from a surprisingly long-lasting Scourge siege. Kahlan was under the impression that she might reunite with her brother, who was stationed at the Monastery, but when she arrived she was informed that Marjhan had recalled Lucas to Tyr's Hand. This slight was so great that Kahlan began to pen rather lewd poems about Marjhan, often decrying any that she saw the woman around. It was during her deployment to the Monastery that Kahlan truly began to hone her combat skills of having many fights to engage in. Her time spent in the training halls was filled with a mixture of shield, sword and bow as well as attempting to make sense of the plight humanity found itself in. Several works of fiction, often depicting the precarious position that the good, noble man was placed in, were created during this time period. Her fighting skills became more dour and although she had lost her faith in humanity she found that the holy light may not have been quite as magnificent as the others said. Kahlan was eventually promoted to Knight-Champion of the Red Rose, an elite squad of horsemen who were sent into the most pernicious of situations. While she lacked the horse skills of her comrades, many were amazed at how tenacious Kahlan was when pitted against a seemingly insurmountable enemy. The sheepish girl that often found herself secluded in the training hall was a force to be recognized on the field, and a few merits and commendations were even awarded to her in light of her services. Eventually Commander Marjhan did recall Kahlan to Tyr's Hand in preparation for attacks on the Plaguewoods. These excursions were extremely dangerous and had a mortality rate nearly twice as high as those of previous campaigns. After several years of separation Lucas and Kahlan were able to meet once more. Shortly after their reunion, though, Kahlan was shocked into a minor state of catatonia when Grand Crusader Dathrohan's treachery became public information. Her faith in the Light had always been weak, but now it was gone. Lucas fate, as well as that of his soldiers, was unknown after the battle of Naxxramas took place. Kahlan was conscripted by the Scarlet Crusade to assist in training newbies and traines on their path into the Scarlet Crusade, but other than serving that one task she were promoted Captain by Abbendis. And she is captain untill this day, serving the Scarlet Crusade and their quest to retake Lordaeron.